Technical Field
The present invention relates to a curved liquid crystal display device, and in particular, to a curved liquid crystal display device in which a plurality of patterned optical compensation films is disposed locally to compensate for a light leakage phenomenon in some regions caused by a bending stress.
Related Art
With the continuous improvement of liquid crystal display technologies, liquid crystal display panels have been widely applied to flat-screen televisions, notebook computers, mobile phones, and various other consumer electronic products. A conventional liquid crystal display panel is a flat display panel formed by sandwiching a liquid crystal material between an active array substrate and a color filter substrate. In addition, to further improve the viewing effect and the feeling of presence in the scene for viewers, curved displays have been developed in the industry. However, when a liquid crystal display panel is bent or curved, a stress-optical effect is produced on a glass substrate, different stresses are generated in local regions on the glass substrate, and the direction of the maximum principal stress is different from polarizer transmission axis of the display panel. Therefore, phase retardation is caused, and polarized light rays passing through the display panel undergo a slight phase rotation, resulting in light leakage. Due to the uneven stress distribution among the local regions, different local regions have different amounts of phase retardation and different amounts of light leakage, thereby causing a phenomenon of unevenness of overall light leakage (Mura). The Mura is particularly obvious in a dark display state and has serious adverse impacts on the display quality of a curved liquid crystal display.